Promise
by Simon920
Summary: Dick Grayson has a new ring; people make assumptions.


Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Promise**

"Jesus, Grayson—who do you have on your payroll?"

He looked over at Roy, barely registering what the boy was saying, he was always finding something new to go off on and the evening had been too quiet. "Hmmm?" Roy held up a copy of People, the article he was reading featured a color picture of Robin, his gloves off and the ring on his left pinky clearly visible. There were three smaller pictures also showing his bare hands, and all focused on the simple gold band he habitually wore. The headline read a relatively subdued 'Robin makes a promise'. "What is that?"

Roy read aloud, 'Robin has gone public with his opinion and stand on teenaged promiscuity. Last Tuesday he was photographed for the fourth time in two years with a gold promise ring prominently displayed for anyone who cared to see. Though he hasn't made any statements regarding the reason—or to whom he's given a vow of premarital chastity—he's being widely applauded by religious leaders, politicians and parents for taking a stand.'

Roy was barely containing his laughter. "Man, they _really_ don't know you, do they?" He handed Dick the magazine. "Who are you trying to snow, Bruce or Alfred?"

Dick skimmed the page, tossed it on the coffee table and stood up. "I've got to get back or Bruce will be calling. 'Later."

"Excuse me? No you don't virginal Boy Wonder—is this on the level? Did you really take the vow, here? 'Fess up, boy."

Dick didn't spare him a glance as he put on his jacket and left the Tower.

***

"Master Dick, I really must tell you how pleasantly surprised I am at this unexpected turn of events. I'm quite proud of you, truly, I am." His eyes were on the ring on Dick's left hand. It was true that he'd been wearing it for a couple of years, but Alfred hadn't understood the modern connotation before this. It was really quite touching.

Dick saw the People on the kitchen counter during breakfast the next morning. Okay, whatever. "Thanks, Alfred; no big deal."

"Indeed it is; you're a roll model for thousands upon thousands of young people and this is exactly the sort of thing they should be seeing as opposed to the catting around that's all too common nowadays." He placed a loaded plate in from of Dick. "Now, eat up, you wouldn't want to be late to school."

***

The Batmobile headed over the bridge to Gotham. "I just wanted to let you know how happy you've made Alfred, Dick—and how proud I am of you. You're showing real maturity and I'm pleased to see it."

Oh, for the love of… "Thanks, Bruce." And coming from Bruce Wayne, this was even funnier.

***

He was sitting at his regular table in the school cafeteria, trying to get the English reading finished and ignoring his lunch when Dave suddenly punched him in the shoulder. "Since when are you a trendoid, Grayson? Making a statement?"

"Wha?" He didn't look up from the chapter he was reading since he'd heard there was a quiz on it next period.

"A promise ring? _You?_ It's easier when you aren't dating, right?"

Uh-huh… "That's it, you got it." He had four more pages to finish.

"Seriously, you mean it? 'You taking the veil? How come; you're rebelling against Daddy Wayne's gig or something, 'that it? 'Denial of your destiny?"

Whatever. "Yep." He turned a page. "Dave, go away, I have to read this."

"You're breaking hearts all over the school, man—ruining your rep for good."

"Go away."

"Wait—that's it—you're trying to snow the parents, make it easier, lull them into a false sense of security. Genius, dude, inspired."

"Dave, you suck." Dick got up to spend the last ten minutes of lunch in the library so he might have a chance of passing the stupid quiz.

"Yeah, well at least I'm getting some."

***

It was late and patrol was over. It was Saturday and with any luck he'd be able to sleep in a little in the morning; last week had been a bear. Slowly taking off his Robin uniform, he removed the mask, toed off the pixie boots (thinking it was really getting to be time to rethink his look), unfastened the cape and collar, removed the gloves and unsnapped his tunic. Finally changed into a pair of comfortable sleep pants he lay down, loving the soft mattress and warm down that covered him.

Tonight was a full moon and enough light came in through the large windows to pick up a slight glint from the ring he'd been wearing for a couple of years now. It didn't matter what everyone assumed; he knew why he wore it. He looked down at his hand and rubbed his finger over the smooth metal of his mother's wedding ring, feeling close to her again.

2/21/09

3


End file.
